<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disaster by TuppingLiberty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225496">Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty'>TuppingLiberty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TLIB FFC 2021- original works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Burns, Coffee Shops, M/M, Meet-Cute, Office</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ffc day 5: disaster</p><p>Featuring an accident prone interviewee, a rescuing interviewer, and a café bathroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TLIB FFC 2021- original works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit!" Augie exclaims, wincing as his white shirt is covered in a stranger's hot coffee. It's entirely his fault; he, of course, hadn't been looking where he'd been going, too nervous about the interview going well to pay attention.</p><p>Of course, now that he has 12 ounces of steaming hot coffee staining his shirt, the idea of the interview going well flies right out the window. </p><p>"Oh my god, are you okay?" The stranger - a handsome man, of course, about his same height - grabs some napkins from the sugar and creamer station and starts patting them against Augie's chest. "I always order my coffee boiling hot, you should check your skin." </p><p>Sure enough, the anxiety curtain in Augie's brain parts long enough for him to realize that his chest is aching. He scrambles, pulling the fabric away from his skin, his eyes tearing up at more than just the burn. </p><p>"Adela, can we borrow the bathroom key?" </p><p>"Sure thing, Jake." One of the baristas tosses a key across the counter at the stranger, who deftly catches it. </p><p>Jake, the stranger, takes his elbow carefully and helps him along, even taking Augie's messenger bag and slinging it over his own shoulder. He handles unlocking the door, too, because Augie's slowly getting into a state beyond his control, his nose stuffing up, his breath coming in big hiccups, tears streaming down his cheeks. </p><p>He's always been embarrassed about the kind of crying he does, and then the embarrassment always makes everything worse. It's a vicious cycle, one he'd been made fun of in school and one he tried to hide nowadays. Unable to gain control, he leans against the bathroom wall and buries his face in his hands. </p><p>"Can I unbutton this? My name's Jake Patton, I have some first aid training, and I need to see how badly burned you are." Jake's fingers are hesitating in the air in front of his shirt buttons. </p><p>Augie sniffles, nodding. Jake's gentle when he peels apart the button up to reveal Augie's bright red chest. He tsks under his breath, grabbing some paper towel from the dispenser and wetting it in cold water before pressing it against Augie's pecs. The cool water feels heavenly, even though it uncomfortably drips down his stomach and soaks into his waistband. </p><p>The cool paper towels are enough to shock a bit of his anxiety out of his system. "I'm so sorry," he says as clearly as he can around trying to take deep breaths. "I'll buy you a new coffee." </p><p>"I'm sure Adela's already got one waiting for me. It's okay. How does your chest feel?"</p><p>Belatedly, Augie realizes exactly how close the stranger is, pressing the cool towels to his bare skin. He blushes. "I'm, um, feeling a lot better. I can take over." He reaches up, taking hold of the paper towel so Jake doesn't have to. </p><p>Jake nods, though he takes a tissue from the bathroom counter and hands it off so Augie can clean up his face, too. "That seemed like it was about more than just the coffee spill." </p><p>"I have- I was <em> supposed </em>to have - an interview today. I really need the job, my rent just went up, and student loans, and-" Just the thought of all the bills piling up makes him want to hyperventilate again. </p><p>"I'm sure it'll be okay. Do you have time to go home and change?" </p><p>Augie shook his head before pulling away the towels - warming from his skin, anyway - and tried to button up the ruined shirt. His chest is still stinging, but it's duller, now. "I'm just...going to have to make this work. Hope Exceed Marketing doesn't put stock in appearance," he finishes sarcastically. It's marketing, after all. Everything is about appearance. </p><p>Jake's face sharpens, before his hands go to his own tie. "We're about the same size, and I've got a shirt I can change into at the office. You take this one." </p><p>"Wha-" But before Augie can even finish the sentiment, Jake's shirt is off, revealing - well, Augie shouldn't be looking, really, he shouldn't, but also <em> Jesus. </em> "I think you might be bigger than me," he squeaks. </p><p>Jake grins, offering the shirt, a neatly pressed light blue button up. "Not that much bigger. Here." He hands it off before pulling a balled up windbreaker out of his own messenger bag and pulling it on to make himself decent again. </p><p>After hesitating for half a second, Augie takes the shirt. He really can't afford to blow this chance. "How will I get it back to you?" </p><p>"Don't worry about it. If we see each other again, you can pay me back. Otherwise, pay it forward, bud." He hands Augie back his bag and swings the bathroom door open for them. "I'm just going to go get my coffee." He nods up at the front of the cafe, where Adela spies him and holds up a to-go cup. "Good luck, eh?" </p><p>Augie holds out his hand, giving Jake's a firm shake. "Thanks, for everything. Have a good day!" </p><p>"Go, don't be any more late on my account!" </p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Jimenez, we apologize for the delay. We're just waiting on one of the interviewers. Normally I could move forward, but he liked your work and wanted to talk to you personally, and he's just running a little late." The office manager, who had introduced herself as Meg, spares him a quick glance before turning back to her phone, already speaking into her headset again. </p><p>"Of course." Augie barely got there himself, finally cooling down after a rush those last few blocks. He sits back in the waiting room chair, trying to get to the lay of the land. The office seems casual and friendly enough; laid back in that millennial way that means there's still hard work going on behind the scenes. </p><p>The elevator dings and the glass door to the hallway opens casually, with none of the rush Augie had felt a few minutes ago. His eyes widen when Jake walks through the door, hand wrapped around his coffee cup. All of a sudden, his rescuer introducing himself as "Jake Patton" comes back to him. Jake Patton, CCO of Exceed Marketing. Just his fucking luck. </p><p>"Hey Meg, sorry about that, there was a mixup at the cafe." </p><p>"You can't tell me Adela messed up your order, that woman is a coffee goddess." </p><p>"Straight up ran out of my favorite roast." </p><p>Meg rolls her eyes. "You're too picky. It's just beans." Meg nods in Augie's direction. "Your interview is here. I believe Dean and Val are already set up in the conference room." </p><p>Augie's heart nearly pounds out of his chest when Jake turns toward him, too. He stands automatically when Jake walks toward him and extends a hand. </p><p>"Mr. Jimenez, it's so good to finally meet you." With their hands clasped, Jake leans in to whisper near Augie's ear, "Don't worry. I'm going to pass the interview onto Dean and Val and let them decide. No need to be nervous about what happened this morning. But I just want you to know, even though I'm recusing myself, that your portfolio is outstanding. Go in there with your head held high. They'd be crazy not to hire you. Now if you'll excuse me...I need to change my shirt." </p><p>Speechless, Augie watches Jake walk away and sinks back into a waiting chair again. Meg comes to him a few minutes later and leads him to a room with two smiling people. He shakes their hands, gets out his laptop, and gets ready to do his thing. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And eventually Jake confesses that he likes  Augie, and they have to sit and have a chat with HR to make sure there's nothing hinky with the power imbalance, so they're both protected and safe, and they live happily ever after.</p><p>As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>